Tu peux toujours essayer de survivre
by Khyorie
Summary: Isaac découvre un tout nouveau territoire, pourtant situé sous l'endroit dans lequel il vit depuis toutes ces années.


Ceci est un petit test. Je voulais absolument essayer d'écrire quelque chose sur l'univers de ce jeu!

Comme d'habitude —involontairement, peut-être— j'ai rendu tout ça un peu plus gore et flippant, pour que ça soit plus prenant. Mais, étant donné que je voulais faire quelque chose de réaliste, j'ai dû tirer un trait sur plusieurs facettes du jeu —un gosse qui tue des monstres avec ses larmes était un peu trop excentrique.

Je ne connais pas parfaitement le background —mea culpa, il n'est pas si énorme pourtant il me semble. Je m'excuse s'il y a des incohérences, m'enfin pour la taille du truc. Voilà, quoi.

Bonne lecture tout de même.

(Je verrai si j'arrive à faire d'autres chapitres, même si j'en doute, sait-on jamais)

* * *

><p>La chute fut rude. Lorsque le petit garçon avait opté, dans la hâte, de fuir par cette trappe, il était loin de se douter qu'un tel dédale occupait le sous-sol de sa propre maison. Il faisait sombre et humide, l'obscurité n'était chassée à quelques endroits que par des brasiers alimentés par des bûches moisies qui menaçaient de s'éteindre, et d'emporter la seule source de chaleur, à tout moment. Perdu, le petit être frêle gisait à l'endroit même où sa chute l'avait mené. Enveloppant ses jambes, roulé en boule, s'agençant de manière à occuper le moins d'espace possible, il pleurnichait. Ses larmes voyageaient sur son visage et venaient s'écraser sur le sol gelé. Il s'efforçait de ne pas gémir, secoué par de petits spasmes. Il ne voulait pas bouger ; il avait peur. Et à juste raison : non loin, son horrible mère, furieuse, était à ses trousses. Cette affreuse femme, aux convictions peu louables depuis peu, qui l'avait privé, sans hésiter, de sa condition humaine, lui enlevant peu à peu tout ce qui faisait d'Isaac un petit garçon épanoui. Tout d'abord, tout amour envers lui, si tant est qu'un jour elle ait estimé son fils, sembla se dissiper. Puis bientôt, elle le confina dans sa chambre, et la vida au fur et à mesure. Ses jouets disparurent les uns après les autres, sans aucune raison valable. Isaac ne se révoltait pas, parfaitement conscient de son impuissance, absolument effrayé, craignant sa génitrice. Malgré ce comportement injuste et détestable, l'enfant restait calme. Quelquefois il se remémorait les derniers instants, non pas agréables ou joyeux, mais tout simplement normaux, passés à ses côtés. Ces moments d'absence où elle fixait un point aléatoire dans la pièce, impassible, ignorant le monde extérieur, puis reprenant ses esprits, obéissait aux paroles dictées par un individu qu'elle était seule à percevoir, puis sévissait à nouveau. Mais la situation devint véritablement alarmante lorsqu'elle interdit formellement à son fils de se vêtir. Honteux, intimidé, soumis et apeuré, l'enfant subissait quotidiennement les actes de démence de cette femme qu'il avait pourtant tant respecté et aimé. Impossible pour lui à présent de chérir comme auparavant cette personne qui le malmenait ainsi chaque jour. C'était un véritable Enfer. Enfin, ses machinations semblant toucher à leur fin, aboutissant au passage à une situation effroyablement invivable pour Isaac, elle s'était ruée vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à ses jours, un couteau aiguisé brandi dans l'une de ses mains. L'espace d'un instant, le petit garçon avait croisé son regard. Ce n'était pas sa mère, non, mais une enveloppe charnelle vide de sentiment, de conscience et de capacité à penser par soi-même, où un esprit entièrement dévoué à cette voix qui résonnait dans son crâne avait été insufflé. Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre enfant persécuté et traumatisé avait fui, dans un ultime effort, échappant à la folie de sa mère ; pour sa vie. Mais ce n'était que le début d'un singulier périple. Et désormais, il allait avoir à surmonter une nouvelle circonstance atténuante : la découverte de ce labyrinthe jusqu'alors inconnu.<p>

Isaac, réalisant progressivement, suite à ses cogitations incessantes, qu'il ne pourrait pas demeurer ainsi éternellement, entreprit d'explorer, à contre-cœur, le complexe de pierre. S'il n'y avait rien de bien glorieux à remporter au bout de son aventure, il s'encouragea à dépasser ses limites ; au moins, il aura survécu à sa mère, et pourra très certainement mettre fin à sa tyrannie. Cette pensée le poussa donc à reprendre la route, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver, et de ce fait, d'autant plus anxieux. Était-ce une simple cave? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis au courant de son existence auparavant? Bien qu'il n'y aurait vu aucun intérêt. Il cherchait uniquement à se persuader que rien de bien inquiétant ou dangereux n'avait élu domicile ici. Il envisageait les pires scénarios. Après tout, l'immonde comportement de sa mère, si irréaliste, n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Isaac avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas comment et ne pouvait déterminer quand sa torture prendrait fin. Ces derniers temps, sa vie ne ressemblait qu'à une banale accumulation d'événements incompréhensibles et inhumains, après tout. Et c'est précisément cette dernière affirmation qui le convainquit d'abandonner ses réflexions et d'entamer sa découverte.

Il peina à se relever. Les conditions étaient telles que le petit garçon était incapable de faire cesser son chagrin. Quoiqu'il en soit, il prit son courage à deux mains, et emprunta l'une des trois voies qui s'offraient à lui. Les murs étaient infestés de petits insectes qui allaient et venaient dans les fissures ; çà et là, le sol était recouvert de zones impraticables. Cet endroit n'était pas très rassurant et l'odeur désagréable, pour ne pas dire nauséabonde, qui embaumait les lieux n'aidait pas l'enfant à surmonter ses craintes. Parfois, il cessait sa course, hésitait un instant à continuer, puis finalement reprenait son chemin. Il pesait le pour et le contre, analysait la situation, mais rien n'y faisait. Inlassablement, il finissait par poursuivre sa progression dans l'ombre, tout autant dépourvu de connaissance au sujet de ce lieu, et intimidé par sa taille.

À peine était-il parvenu à une autre salle, que déjà une multitude de passage l'accueillait, à nouveau. Mais Isaac ne portait pas une grande attention à ce qui se trouvait près de lui, dans un coin de la pièce. À tort. Sa vue s'était accommodée à l'obscurité, mais il était bien trop occuper à chercher quelle issue lui serait la plus favorable pour s'attarder sur les autres êtres peuplant cet endroit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il perçut un léger couinement qu'il tourna la tête afin de voir ce qui provoquait ces sons étranges. C'était si atroce. Cette chose ne semblait pas humaine. Ou bien, si elle le fut à un moment ou un autre de sa vie, nul doute qu'elle dut subir moult accidents ou mutations pour acquérir un physique si repoussant. L'enfant resta tétanisé devant cette immondice plusieurs secondes, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte de surprise. Ou plutôt d'effroi. Puis les pleurs de la bestiole reprirent. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Isaac. Et lorsqu'elle détacha son attention de la flaque rougeâtre qui trônait au centre de la salle, et qu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un l'observait sans mot dire, elle s'éloigna aussitôt dans un gémissement déchirant. La première —et stupide— réaction du garçon fut de suivre cette fascinante abomination, et ce, malgré sa peur. Il distinguait l'ombre se mouvoir derrière les flammes et slalomer parmi les rochers disposés d'une façon étrange, un peu partout. Involontairement, il accula la raison de ce soudain intérêt, lui ôtant toute chance de fuir. Dans un élan de panique, celle-ci se pencha et un tremblement très nettement remarquable secoua son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche avec peine, et une araignée en jaillit. Des filets de sécrétions salivaires recouvraient ses pattes et instantanément, Isaac poussa un cri strident, avant de reculer de quelques pas et de trébucher, rampant en dernier espoir. Mais la bête fut si épouvantée par ce hurlement, qu'un petit sursaut précéda son explosion, emportant avec elle l'arachnide qui n'avait pu bouger. Les murs, les rochers... des tripes et du sang recouvraient désormais chaque élément du décor. Isaac se passa la main sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sur son front se trouvaient des restes organiques d'un être vivant dont il avait causé la mort, il hurla à nouveau. Encore une fois. C'était sa seule option. Le seul moyen qu'il avait d'extérioriser cette profonde angoisse. Mais où était-il? D'où provenait cette créature difforme? Quelle était cette évolution mystérieusement écœurante à souhait? Il tenta de se relever, mais son pied prit appui sur ce qu'il comprit être... un organe, puis tomba. Il frémit avant de prendre la première sortie qui s'offrait à lui, trop bouleversé pour prolonger son exploration dans cette partie-ci de l'édifice. Isaac n'était plus certain de vouloir progresser davantage. Alors qu'il traversait un corridor étroit, oppressant, le faisait suffoquer, il entendit très distinctement la voix de sa terrible mère. Elle prononçait son nom. Elle le cherchait. Il accéléra l'allure, toujours plus, tantôt avançant à tâtons, tantôt filant telle une flèche. Il longeait les murs, courait à une vitesse folle. Elle ne devait pas l'attraper. Le couloir déboucha sur une immense salle. Libération. Il ne voyait presque rien, mais il pouvait sentir une légère —très légère— brise. Mais par delà le doux sifflement du vent, dont il ignorait la provenance, et la manière dont il avait pu s'immiscer ici, des bruitages suspects se faisaient très nettement entendre. Il n'était pas seul.


End file.
